TMNT v1 03
[[Datei:TMNT v1 03 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #3]]TMNT'' Vol.1 #3''' (Titel gemäß der TMNT-Website: "The Great Chase" ("Die große Verfolgungsjagd")TMNTEntity.Blogspot: TMNT Vol.1 #3 ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 1985 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #3 *'Titelbild-Design:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Story:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Bleistift:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Text:' Kevin Eastman Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT'' v1 #2 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Micro-Series #1: Raphael'' Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello **April O'Neil **Splinter *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) *Mouser (in Rückblicken) *Nick, Slim und Rico *klumpkörprige Aliens *Mr. O'Neil (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|140px|Rückkehr ins SonnenlichtNach ihrem haarsträubenden Abenteuer in Stockmans geheimen Mouser-Labor gelangen die Turtles und April über ein Abflussrohr auf einer leerstehenden Baustelle wieder zurück ans Tageslicht. April bedankt sich noch einmal bei ihren Mutantenfreunden für ihre Hilfe, äußert aber auch Bedenken, dass im Zuge von Stockmans Bloßstellung als Krimineller die Kanäle bald von Polizei und Reparaturtrupps nur so wimmeln werden. Sie gibt ihnen ihre Telefonnummer, damit sie sie kontaktieren können, falls sie weitere Hilfe benötigen, und damit trennen sich ihre Wege vorerst wieder. thumb|left|140px|Schock im eigenen HeimAls die Turtles jedoch zu ihrem Heim zurückkehren, finden sie zu ihrem Schrecken ein Nageloch der Mouser in der Geheimtür vor, die ihr Versteck vom Rest des Kanals trennt. Im Inneren erwartet sie ein größerer Schock: Ihr Heim ist verwüstet und übersät von kaputten Mousern - und von Splinter gibt es bis auf Blutflecken keine Spuren! Nur mit Mühe gelingt es Leonardo, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und die jetzt wichtigsten Aufgaben zu koordinieren: Michelangelo und Raphael sollen ihre Habseligkeiten zusammenpacken, Donatello nach Hinweisen auf Splinters Verbleib suchen. Raphael aber führt eine kleine Planänderung ein, indem er sich impulsiv selbst auf die Suche nach seinem Ziehvater macht. thumb|140px|Hilfe unter FreundenNachdem sich die Turtles später an einem vereinbarten Treffpunkt an der 328 Hudson gesammelt haben - und Raphael sich eine gehörige Rüge wegen seines Einzelgängerverhaltens anhören musste -, rufen die Turtles April an, die sie umgehend mit ihrem Van abholen kommt. Als sie während der Fahrt erfährt, dass Splinter verschwunden ist, zeigt sie sich ebenfalls aufs Äußerste bestürzt und verspricht den Turtles, ihnen so gut wie sie nur kann zu helfen. thumb|140px|left|Die Jagd beginnt!Doch gerade in diesem Moment spielt das Schicksal den fünf Freunden erneut einen bösen Streich: Vor knapp zwanzig Minuten wurde nämlich ein Raubüberfall verübt, und die Beschreibung des Fluchtwagens, den die Täter benutzen, deckt sich fatalerweise mit der von Aprils eigenem Kleinbus! Ein Polizeiwagen, an dem sie vorbeifahren, nimmt deswegen sofort die Verfolgung auf. Die Turtles, die sich aus verständlichen Gründen nicht anhalten lassen wollen, weisen April daraufhin an, aufs Gas zu treten. Michelangelo entfernt noch das Nummernschild am Heck des Fahrzeugs; zwar wird er dabei gesehen, doch die Polizisten können sich keinen Reim aus seiner Erscheinung machen. thumb|200px|QuerparkeinDurch einige verzweifelte Ausweichmanöver gelingt es April, den sie verfolgenden Streifenwagen im dichten Verkehr havarieren zu lassen, doch dann kommt ein weiterer Wagen angebraust und versucht sie anzuhalten. Notgedrungen weicht April auf den nächsten Park aus, wo der Van sich mit Karacho seinen Weg durch Spazierpfade, Hecken und sogar eine Brücke bahnt, bis sie hinter einem Gebüsch eine Parkbank streifen. Der ihnen folgende Polizeiwagen seinerseits bemerkt dieses Hindernis zu spät und fährt voll dagegen auf, worauf die Verfolgungsjagd für ihn hier zuende geht. thumb|left|140px|Farbenfroher UnfallKaum aber sind April und die Turtles aus dem Park raus, laufen sie einem weiteren Streifenwagen vor den Bug, der sich rigoros daran macht, sie von der Straße zu stoßen. April geht auf Gegenschlag und drängt den Wagen ihrerseits ab; die Polizisten können gerade einem parkenden LKW ausweichen, jedoch nicht mehr abbremsen, und so krachen sie mit voller Pulle durch das Schaufenster eines Geschäfts für Malerbedarf. Doch ein zweiter Streifenwagen hat sich inzwischen an die Fersen von Aprils Van gehängt und setzt die Verfolgung weiter fort. thumb|140px|"Keine Bewegung undsoweiter!"Gerade als April versuchen will, den neuen Verfolger abzuschütteln, ziehen sie und die Turtles ausgerechnet an dem Van vorbei, in dem die wahren Räuber sitzen. Leonardo weist April augenblicklich an, den Van zu rammen; der Wagen der Täter gerät aus dem Gleichgewicht, kippt um und landet auf der Seite. Und während die drei Räuber von einer regelrechten Heerschar von Polizisten in Gewahrsam genommen werden, können die Turtles und April sich endlich unbehelligt zurückziehen. thumb|left|140px|Endlich RuheDie Fahrt endet schließlich an einem Gebäude mit einem Antiquitätenladen im Erdgeschoss, welches Aprils Eltern gehört, bis ihr Vater vor sechs Monaten durch einem Schlaganfall berufsunfähig wurde. April bringt die Turtles in der Wohnung überhalb des Ladens unter, wo die erschöpften Turtles, kaum dass sie es sich bequem gemacht haben, in tiefen Schlaf versinken. Epilog: thumb|140px|Splinter in NotWährenddessen in der Kanalisation kommt Splinter, schwer verletzt und am Ende seiner Kräfte, wieder zu sich und erinnert sich daran, wie er in seinem Heim plötzlich von den Mousern angegriffen wurde. Er schaffte es, sie trotz eines verletzten Beins zu Schrott zu verarbeiten, doch dann fand er sich im Tunnel von den Mousern umzingelt. Bevor er aber mit seinem Leben abschließen musste, machten die Mouser auf einmal kehrt und verschwanden (eine Konsequenz von Stockmans Rückrufsignal, als die Turtles und April ihn stellen wollten)''TMNT'' Vol.1 #2. Splinter setzte seine Flucht fort, bis ihn die Kräfte verließen und er in Ohnmacht fiel. thumb|left|140px|Unerwartete Begegnung...Gerade da aber kommen zwei Männer durch eine Schleuse in den Kanaltunnel, um widerwillig das Abflussgitter freizumachen, auf dem Splinter zur Ruhe gekommen ist. Als sie Splinter sehen, wollen sie ihn als Ungeziefer mit einer seltsamen Pistole von seinem Leiden erlösen (wobei sie erstaunlicherweise keinen Anstoß auf Splinters ungewöhnliche Größe nehmen). Als Splinter sie noch schwach mit menschlicher Stimme anfleht, nicht zu schießen, ändert sich die Haltung der beiden Männer schlagartig, und sie nehmen Splinter mit in ein Krankenzimmer innerhalb eines Gebäudes, welches den Namen T.C.R.I. trägt. Dort wird er von einigen anderen Männern versorgt und nach gelungener Operation schließlich alleine gelassen. thumb|140px|...der wahrhaft fremdartigsten ArtAls Splinter wieder zu sich kommt, ist extrem überrascht, sich alleine und ungefesselt in einem Krankenzimmer wiederzufinden. Instinktiv versucht er, sich aus dem Gebäude zu schleichen; dabei passiert er eine halb offene Tür, hinter der Stimmen zu hören sind. Splinter beschließt einen Blick auf seine fremden Helfer zu wagen - und fährt erschrocken zusammen, als er feststellt, dass die Leute, die ihn gefunden haben, keine Menschen sind, sondern fremdartige, klumpkörprige Wesen in verkleideten Exoskeletten! Trivia *Die in dieser Geschichte dargestellte Verfolgungsjagd persifliert gewisse TV-Actionserien, die in den 80igern ziemlich populär waren; davon sind namentlich die Serien A-Team und Hill Street Blues genannt. Auch die finale Verfolgungsjagd im Film Blues Brothers war eine Inspiration für diese Geschichte.TMNT: The Ultimate Collection #1 (S. 127) Neudruckversionen *zweite Auflage mit der Zusatzgeschichte "Complete Carnage an' Radical" (November 1988) *''TMNT Book II'' (Farbversion; mit der Epilog-Sektion als Vorgeschichte für die nächste Erzählung) *''TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.1'' (Dezember 2011) *''TMNT Color Classics, Vol. 1'' (TPB) (Mai 2018) *''TMNT 35th Anniversary Box Set'' (Juni 2019) In anderen Medien *Diese Episode dient als Vorlage für die Folgen "Notes from the Underground - Part 3" (der Einzug in Aprils Wohnung) und "Return to New York - Part 3" (das Verschwinden von Splinter) der 2003 Zeichentrickserie. Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' #3 - "Die Jagd nach Splinter" (Condor, Mai 1991) - Version mit nach Band #4 verlagertem Epilog Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Eastman und Laird Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung (Condor)